Stealing First and Sliding into Home
by eorocks
Summary: This is pure crackfic. Just a little fun as our favorite detectives meet others at the bar for a World Series playoff game.


AN: This is totally crackfic. Out of character and M rated. Just had to get it out of my system.

EOEOEOEOEO__

_Where are you? Game is about to start_.

Olivia read the text from Elliot as she flagged down a taxi just outside her apartment. She gave the driver the address as she hit reply.

_Almost there_. She lied as she hit send.

She didn't know why it was so damned important to him that she be there for the start of the game. She wasn't a Yankees fan. Hell, she wasn't even much of a baseball fan.

But she _was_ a fan of having some fun, and a bar full of rowdy fans and free-flowing drinks sounded like exactly what she needed after a hellish week. They'd spent a sleepless week tracking down a serial rapist, and after catching up with him last night, they'd all gone home and crashed. But now they were well rested, it was Saturday and they were ready to let off some steam. It was the only reason she had agreed to meet up with him and the rest of the gang.

Hopefully Elliot wouldn't bore her with stats and boring explanations. She felt her phone buzz again and she didn't even bother to look at the message. Olivia sat up slightly. "Can you go any faster?" She sat back with an exasperated sigh as he pointed to the traffic ahead and hoped Elliot learned some patience.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot was on his second beer, leaning with his elbows against the bar with Lake and Casey on one side and a few guys from homicide to the right. He kept glancing towards the door, waiting for Olivia to make an appearance, and he noted how packed the place was getting. Many were people he knew to one degree or another, and some weren't. But this was a cop bar, so it was safe to say that everyone in here was in the business in one way or another.

He saw motion in his peripheral vision and saw Olivia walking through the door. He felt a rush of adrenaline at the sight of her…something that happened with more and more frequency. He took a moment as she scanned the bar to appreciate the sight before him. He was surprised to see her wearing a Yankee t-shirt, but loved the way it stretched over her breasts and hugged her torso. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans that seemed to be a perfect fit as well, and he thought that her ass probably looked amazing.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like that, but he'd stopped chastising himself over it…stopped pretending that he didn't notice. He told himself he didn't have to any longer, since the ink on his divorce papers had been dry for a little over six months now.

Olivia had spotted him and was working her way through the crowd.

"Hey!" Olivia said brightly, socking him lightly on the arm. "I'm here."

"It's about time." Elliot grumbled in a joking manner.

Olivia placed her hand on his right arm as she leaned back behind him to say hi to Chester and Casey. As soon as she had their attention, she moved around him completely, but he noticed that she kept her hand on his arm. He turned to face the three of them, and he noticed how Olivia ran her hand along his lower back as he moved, still momentarily on his hip before dropping it completely as she talked.

"This place is crazy." Olivia said, scanning the bar.

"That guy from Homicide is here." Casey said to Olivia.

"Oh?" Olivia asked as she turned in the direction Casey had nodded her head.

Elliot realized he must have a question on his face as he followed Olivia's gaze to a group of guys standing off to one side of the bar. "What guy from Homicide?"

"No one." Olivia said.

"He's been asking Liv out for months." Casey talked over Olivia's comment.

"It hasn't been months." Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

Lake poured a mug of beer from the pitcher sitting on the bar and handed it to Olivia. "Maybe tonight will be his lucky night." He laughed as Olivia took the glass.

"Knock it off." Olivia said as she took the glass from Lake. She glanced over at Elliot as she took a sip and saw him looking over in the direction of the Homicide detectives that were grouped together. She bumped her hip into Elliot to get his attention. "Tell me what's happening with this game."

Elliot saw through her ploy to distract him, but he let it go from now. But he couldn't deny the small stab of jealousy he felt at the thought of man in pursuit of Olivia. He glanced over in their direction again, and then back at Olivia. Lake was telling her exactly how the Yankees had made it to the playoff series and why this starting pitcher was going to get them a win in this game. She appeared to be listening intently, nodding her head, but as he watched, she glanced up at him and winked. It caught him by surprise, but he smiled.

This was going to be a fun day.

He reached out and tugged on the short sleeve of Olivia's t-shirt, just as Casey interrupted Lake and told him that was enough about the game.

"Thought you didn't follow baseball." He said, nodding towards her t-shirt. "Didn't think you'd have a Yankee's shirt." His fingers ghosted over her skin as he let go of the material and arched his left eyebrow in question.

"I figured they wouldn't let me in the bar if I didn't have one." Olivia said, motioning around the bar, but thinking about the way Elliot's fingers had lingered against her skin.

"Good point." Elliot said. His eyes wandered down the front of her t-shirt and back up again, and he realized she was watching him. It was her turn to lift an eyebrow in question, but the moment was interrupted as Lake lifted the pitcher to refill her glass, and he heard someone hailing them from behind. He turned slightly and saw a couple other cops from the precinct and Fin was right behind them. The circle got larger, and the bar got louder and then completely erupted as the Yankees hit a home run.

EOEOEOEOEO

The bar was absolutely packed, the Yankees were winning, and Elliot and the rest of the crew had been swallowed up as more people in the business trickled in. It was a great atmosphere, because even though there were always rivalries between precincts, when push came to shove, they were brothers and sisters in arms. And when it was a fun event like this, any past grudges or territorial disputes went by the wayside. He and Olivia been drinking with some cops from the 2-2, but she'd excused herself to use the bathroom. She'd been gone for awhile now, but he assumed she'd run into other people she knew on the way there or on the way back. He started to scan the crowd for her and saw her at the bar talking to Cassidy. He narrowed his eyes, wondering when he'd gotten here. He hated the fact that Olivia had slept with him. Even now, 8 years later, it still bothered him.

The guys he was standing with tried to hand him a tequila shot, and he looked away from Olivia as he took it. 1-2-3 and he downed the liquor. He grimaced and slammed the shot glass down the small table, thanking them as he excused himself. Elliot fought his way through the crowd nearing Olivia and Cassidy from behind. He paused, thinking that Olivia's ass really did look quite remarkable in her jeans, and hating the way Cassidy was cozied up to her, shoulder to shoulder at the bar. They were leaning in close as they were talking, and his anger spiked.

He hesitated a moment more, knowing he needed to play it cool, and then forged in their direction. He came up on Cassidy's left, and slapped him hard on the back. "Cassidy!" He yelled over the din of the bar.

Cassidy jumped at first contact, and Elliot slapped him again. "How in the hell are you?" To his credit, Cassidy straightened up quickly, putting some space between he and Olivia as he looked at Elliot.

"Stabler." He said, nodding. "Good. I'm doing good."

Elliot could hear the nerves in his voice, and it gave him a perverse sense of pleasure. "You bothering my partner?"

"Nah. We were just…ya' know…catching up."

Elliot glanced over at Olivia and saw she was giving him a look that told him to knock it off. But he couldn't seem to help himself. "Great. You caught up now?" He knew there was a challenge in his voice, and he also knew Cassidy wouldn't push him.

Cassidy looked over at Olivia and then back at Elliot. "I um…yeah…I guess we're done."

Elliot didn't really think there was anything going on between Olivia and Cassidy, but he didn't want to worry that they would decide to relive history when their inhibitions were weakened by alcohol.

"OK". Elliot said. He knew he was risking Olivia's wrath, but she didn't seem to be too angry. "Talk to you later."

Cassidy shifted on his feet, but he must have decided not to push his luck. "Yeah. Good to see ya' Liv."

"Bye Brian." Olivia said. She turned and placed her elbows on the bar as he walked away. Elliot took Brian's place and signaled the bartender for a beer. Olivia picked up her glass and took a sip without looking at Elliot. "You didn't have to chase him away." She said. "He's harmless."

Elliot grunted. "That what I used to think." He muttered as he took a sip of his beer.

"Used to think?" Olivia knew exactly what he was referring to, but a part of her wanted to hear him admit that he was jealous.

"C'mon." Elliot said, glancing over at her. He knew she was baiting him.

Olivia considered toying with him some more but tossed that notion aside. The beers she'd downed had made her bold. "Did you think I was going to leave with him?" Olivia asked, wanting to push him off-balance. The look on his face told her she'd done exactly that.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Olivia knew he was stalling as he tried to overcome his surprise at her question, but instead of retreating, she turned to face him, leaning against the bar with one elbow. "I asked if you were afraid that I was going to go home with Brian." She held her beer in her hand and looked down at the amber liquid before looking back up at him.

"No." Elliot sputtered. "I didn't think that." He said, taking a quick drink as his mouth was suddenly dry.

Olivia was distracted as she watched the muscles in Elliot's arms as he lifted his glass. She cursed the fact that he was wearing a baseball jersey, leaving his arms on full display. They'd always been a weakness of hers…a reminder of his strength and protectiveness.

Such a turn on.

Olivia heard Elliot clear his throat, and she lifted her eyes to meet his, trying to refocus on the conversation. "Then why chase him away?" she asked.

Elliot knew he should keep his mouth shut, but Olivia wasn't holding back, so he wasn't going to either. "Man already got more than he deserved."

Olivia was surprised by his blatant response, and she reached out, running her fingers lightly down his forearm. Her eyes followed the path her fingers were making, and she moved a half step closer as trailed over his hand, resting against the bar. "Just to be clear, I have no interest in going home with Brian." She said. She looked up at him through her lashes, seeing him watching her intently. "I've got my eye on someone else."

Olivia turned back towards the bar and lifted her glass to her lips, feeling her heart racing.

Elliot followed her lead and turned to face the bar, crowding her slightly. Their shoulders and arms were pressed together, and he cocked his head towards her, keeping his focus on the bartender. "You flirting with me Benson?"

Olivia pulled back slightly and looked Elliot straight in the eye. "Who said I was talking about you?"

Elliot saw an enigmatic smile on her face as she lifted her glass off the bar, turned, and walked away. He'd never pegged Olivia for a tease, but she had his blood boiling. This game she was playing…it felt dangerous and exhilarating at the same time…but he had no idea what was going through her mind right now. He reminded himself that she was his partner…that the beer and the atmosphere were letting her push boundaries, but there were lines that couldn't be crossed.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to cool off…get perspective.

Elliot took off in the opposite direction, seeing Casey and Lake standing just a few meters away. They were standing at a high-top table with a couple of other cops and another female ADA, and shots were lined up in front of them. He saw Lake's hand on Casey's ass, and he wondered if everyone had just decided that nothing was off-limits today.

The bar erupted in cheers, and he realized he'd completely lost track of the game.

"Elliot!" Lake clapped him on the back. "Have a shot!"

The entire table raised a toast to the latest grand slam, and downed a shot, including him. The tequila burned going down his throat, and he knew he needed to slow down. He wasn't drunk, but it wouldn't take much to get him there.

"Where's Liv?" Casey asked, leaning into Lake's side as he wrapped his arm more firmly around her waist.

Elliot shrugged. "She's here somewhere."

"Hopefully she's not off somewhere with McNally." Casey said, wrinkling up her nose. "There's something I don't like about that guy."

"He asked her out?" Elliot asked, trying not to sound too interested as he probed for more information.

"Several times." Casey said.

"Why did she say no?"

Casey laughed and rolled her eyes. "You tell me." She looked back at Lake and then back at Elliot, as if she expected him to answer, but he wasn't going to offer up anything.

Everyone thought they understood he and Olivia's relationship…people had their suspicions…but the reality is that they had no idea just how close they were or the lines they'd drawn. And they had absolutely no idea just how increasingly unbearable that had become.

"Liv and I are friends." Elliot said, and Casey and Lake both laughed. Even he knew how crazy it sounded.

"Then I guess if she leaves with McNally, you won't care." Casey said.

Elliot didn't respond, wondering why Olivia leaving the bar with someone was a forgone conclusion. And yet, everyone seemed to be in that kind of mood today…a release from the craziness they saw day in and day out. The group turned back to their conversation and to the game, but Elliot couldn't get his mind of the fact that he didn't know where Olivia was and didn't know what she was doing.

Or who she was doing it with.

_I've got my eye on someone else_.

The thought just kept running through his mind as he tried to participate in the chatter going on around him. It finally got the best of him, and he excused himself, citing a need to use the bathroom. No one seemed to pay any attention to him though, and he headed in the direction that Olivia had last disappeared. He looked around, thinking it should be easy to spot her in a bar that was three quarters men, but there were simply too many people in the bar.

He had worked his way completely around to the other side of the bar when he finally spotted her. She was leaning up against the wall, and the man he assumed was McNally was standing in front of her. The bar was loud, but he was still standing closer than necessary in his opinion. Whatever he was saying had Olivia's attention, and her body language and facial expressions told him that she was flirting with him.

He felt his blood pressure rising.

A moment later, he saw Olivia's eyes connect with his, and he saw the hint of a smile on her lips. It was definitely directed at him, and he started to move in her direction. He stopped short when he saw her turn her attention back to McNally and place a hand on his shoulder, running her hand down his bicep and resting it there. McNally was all in, moving a little closer until his body was nearly pressed up against hers.

Elliot was confused. He thought Olivia had been flirting with him, but maybe he'd been mistaken. Maybe when she said she'd had her eye on someone else, she'd been thinking about McNally. He felt like an idiot, and he turned away, wanting a couple more shots to obliterate everything he was feeling right now. He headed towards the bar, pushing a couple of guys out of his way, ignoring their angry comments.

He reached the bar, tortured by the idea of McNally leaning in for a kiss.

It was wrong.

So wrong.

Olivia didn't belong with that ass. She belonged with…

Him.

She belonged with _him_.

He let out a sigh.

She was his partner.

She was his friend.

She was…

Everything.

Elliot slammed his hands down on the edge of the bar and pivoted, his mind made up. Consequences be damned. He worked his way through the crowd, a little less aggressively this time, and saw Olivia in the same place he'd left her. McNally had moved in a little closer, with one hand on her hip and the other on the wall.

Elliot didn't rethink his decisions…didn't hesitate for a moment. He came in behind McNally and clapped a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back forcefully.

"Hey!" McNally yelled as he stumbled backwards slightly. "What the fuck?"

Elliot ignored him. "Let's go." He reached towards her, but McNally whacked his hand away.

"We were talking." McNally asked, turning to face off with Elliot.

Olivia was watching this all play out, and she started to panic slightly. She had wanted to make Elliot a little jealous, but she hadn't expected this level of anger, and she certainly hadn't wanted it to turn into a bar fight. And clearly, McNally had no idea of who he was dealing with or he was too drunk to care. She pushed herself off the wall, and moved towards them, but McNally grasped her arm, stopping her in place.

"Stay." He said.

That really pissed Elliot off, but before he could say anything, Olivia wrestled her arm out of his grasp, and closed the gap between she and Elliot. She placed a hand on either arm, trying to push him backwards. "El." She said, looking up at him. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at McNally, and she could feel the tension in his body. The sheer strength and power of him always amazed her…and feeling it beneath her hands was something else. She knew how quickly this could deteriorate…and she didn't want any unintended consequences from having pushed him too far. "El." She said, pushing her body against his to try to bring him back to her.

Olivia felt his acquiescence, and then he was focused on her. He slid one hand down her arm, grasping her hand in his. He turned and started working his way through the crowd, tugging her behind him. She nearly stumbled as she tried to keep up. "El." She called out to him, but her voice was swallowed up in the din of the bar. The next thing she knew, he was hitting the back door, and they stumbled into the alley.

Once they were alone, Elliot dropped her hand and turned towards the her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Olivia knew she should hate his manhandling of her and his demanding tone, but from the moment she'd walked into that bar today, she hadn't been able to think about anything except his body pressing up against hers. The idea that he was jealous…that she'd been able to push him over the edge…told her that he was on the same page. She ignored his question and moved closer to him, placing the palms of her hands against his chest and looking up at him through her lashes. "We were just talking."

Elliot realized then that it had all been a ploy to make him jealous, but the way she was looking at him, he didn't care. He grabbed her hands with his and walked her a few steps backwards, until her back connected with the brick wall behind her. "Bullshit." He said, looking back and forth between her eyes. "You were trying to make me jealous." He said, the realization hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Did it work?" Olivia asked, giving him a sly smile.

"Yeah." Elliot said emphatically. He pushed Olivia's bent arms up against the brick wall and leaned in, hesitating only momentarily before he ghosted his lips over hers, signaling his intent. If she wanted to put on the brakes, now was the time. But the only thing he heard was a slight intake of breath…as if in anticipation…and then he pressed his lips against hers.

Olivia couldn't believe Elliot's mouth was against hers. It was surprisingly soft and gentle, considering the force with which he had pulled her from the bar and pressed her against the alley wall. She pushed her arms against his hands, and he released them, tangling his fingers into her hair as he turned her head and deepened the kiss.

Her entire body was on fire as years of desire and sexual tension unleashed itself. It was amazing that just a few kisses could make her feel this way, but in a way, she had always known it would be like this. She could feel the same in Elliot by the way he was kissing her, and they both moaned when he slipped his tongue between her lips.

Elliot pressed his body against hers, wanting to touch her in every place imaginable. It had been too long…wondering…wanting. He groaned as he pressed his erection against her hip and he felt her fingers gripping his belt, trying to pull him more tightly against her.

Elliot slid his left hand down to her shoulder and arm, brushing the side of her breast as his hand settled on her waist. He hesitated only a second before slipping his hand beneath the hem of her t-shirt, sliding his hand over her skin until he bumped into lace.

Olivia arched her back, silently urging him on. She broke the kiss when his had closed over lace, and Elliot buried his face in her neck as he tweaked her nipple. "Christ." The word escaped her lips as she gripped his belt more tightly. "Please." She begged, and she didn't care how it sounded. Elliot was sucking and biting her neck, and then he lifted her shirt completely, kissing the swell of her breasts as he tugged at her bra strap. He couldn't pull it down her arm because of her t-shirt, but he yanked at the lace, baring her breast to his mouth. He took her in his mouth, and her knees buckled slightly as he bit down lightly on her peaked nipple. She was so wet right now…so goddamned turned on. She had wanted this for so long…dreamed of this. "Elliot." She said, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Elliot released her breast and stood up, looking at her with a question in his eyes. He saw her swollen lips and the flush in her cheeks. _So goddamned sexy_. He hoped to God she wasn't going to push him away now. "Stop talking." He said, recapturing her lips as he covered her breast with his hand. She kissed him back with equal intensity, and another rush of heat coursed through his body. _God, he wanted her so badly. _

Olivia grabbed Elliot's belt buckle. She needed this to happen, worried that if they stopped to think about what was happening, logic and rationale thought would take over and push them back to their respective corners. She got it unbuckled as Elliot and Elliot groaned as she ran her palm over his denim covered hard on. She fumbled with the button and zipper but once she got it undone, she slid her hand inside. She felt her entire body clench as she felt ran her hand down the length of him. She needed to feel that raw power and strength between her legs, and she needed it now. She pulled her hand from his jeans and fumbled with her own jeans, intent on pushing them down.

Elliot pulled his mouth from hers and looked down at her. He covered her hands with his, both of their fingers hooked into the waistband. "Liv." He said heavily against her brow. "Not here…"

"Here." She insisted, trying to push her jeans down her hips.

"Liv." He argued, but not very strongly. The woman he lusted after was practically begging him to take her here in the alley and he was weak.

"El…" Olivia was begging, but she didn't care. She pushed her jeans down her hips, kicking them of one ankle, and she smiled when she saw Elliot caving in. He pushed his jeans down, releasing his erection, and then moved in to kiss her again. She felt his hand slip between her legs, teasing her entrance.

"You ready for me?" He asked against her mouth and she could only gasp as he slipped a finger beneath the lace and inside of her. Elliot moaned as he felt her heat, and he pulled his fingers out quickly. He couldn't wait any longer. He slid one hand to her thigh, lifting her leg and pushing it up and to the side, opening her up to him. He shifted slightly, pulling the lace aside and pressing his erection against her core. "Tell me yes." He said, ghosting his lips over his.

"Yes." Olivia said breathily.

Elliot didn't hesitate. He thrust inside of her and Olivia gasped as he stretched her. He felt her walls grasping at him, and he pulled out slightly before he thrust inside of her again, going deeper.

Olivia dropped her head back against the wall, gasping with each thrust. Elliot filled her completely and the sensations coursing through her body right now left her almost breathless. There were only the sounds of the bodies connecting and their combined gasps and grunts, and she could feel her orgasm building inside of her. "I can't…" She gasped out. "I…" She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he reached between them, swiping her clit relentlessly until she cried out as she fell over the edge. Her knees buckled slightly but Elliot held her. Her orgasm triggered his, and he kept himself buried deep inside of her as he fell against her hard, grunting in her ear as he braced himself against the wall.

They both stood like that…not saying a word as their breathing slowed and they came down from their high. A few minutes had passed in silence, when Elliot pressed a kiss against her cheek and buried his face in her hair. "Liv." He said heavily. He didn't know what was going through her mind right now, but he was hoping like hell that it wasn't regret.

He took a step backwards, tucking himself back inside his shorts and pulling up his jeans. He saw Olivia doing the same, adjusting her bra and tugging her t-shirt over her breasts before she adjusted her underwear and pulled up her jeans. His eyes met hers, and he saw a lazy smile grace her lips, and he felt a sense of relief.

"You okay?" He asked, searching her face for any tell-tale signs of how she was feeling.

"Better than great." Olivia said, reaching out and resting the palm of her hand against his chest. She could tell that Elliot was struggling to find something to say…that he felt like he should say something…so she stepped closer. "No talking." She said, repeating his earlier comment before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Elliot relaxed slightly, seeing that she was obviously okay with what had just happened. "You want to go back inside and watch the rest of the game?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I never wanted to watch the game in the first place."

Elliot nodded. "So…"

"Want to get out of here?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled and nodded, and they grasped their hands together and headed down the alley towards the street.

"I can't believe we just…" Elliot started. "In the alley…" He glanced over at her as the enormity of what had just happened hit him.

"Yeah." Olivia said, nodding and smiling at him. She squeezed his hand. "Whaddya' say we go to my place and do it again?"


End file.
